evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HPZ - O.N.E.
__TOC__ You are (not) too late The day of well-wishing! 22:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC)}} Excellent! We have a plan!~ ^_^ 19:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Tabs 00:10, September 1, 2013 (UTC)}} :It's definitely a JavaScript thing, no doubt. The issue is that the "make infobox tab" script runs on page load, and the tabview loads the infobox after the page load. The tricky part is knowing when to run the infobox tab script (and how to activate it; Wikia made it, not me). 16:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless you're dead-set on using the feature, I wouldn't worry about bringing it to them at this point. Once we've got a more solid idea of our use case for it, then we can probably bring it up. 05:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Video I have nothing constructive to say, but... Well done on the Ramba qquote, truly, I applaud you. XD Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Interesting I'm home! with something in my head... Interesting indeed Lurking I'm always lurking. In the shadows of the moon. Watching. With no time to do anything major. Hopefully I'll change that soon. In the mean time, mind giving me a round down on what's been happening around here? -- 21:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Stalker Oh, you know. Things are okay, usual life stuff. School, etc. xD I just don't do much on Wikis anymore. 17:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :That's good! If I'm ever kidnapped I'm sure you'll be the first to know. You guys have been doing a good job of taking over the Wiki, keep it up! 20:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday (?) Suite/Test No, sadly I never finished the suite because the project we started was eventually put aside and cancelled. Were you thinking of using suites? 18:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that was essentially the whole idea of the Suite template. That it would make a tab-style list of links that were strictly related to that page (Kaworu from NGE, Kaworu from the manga, Kaworu from Rebuild, Kaworu's gallery, etc...). The whole hope was that we could separate the pages into things that only pertained to their specific continuity, but it just never panned out. I'm not sure if you'd need me to help at all, but yeah, this is totally possible. 17:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Looking again at the Suite test, it seems to actually be mostly functional. Can I see a page you tried it out on? Perhaps it's just a syntax problem or something on my end... (Also, I am still busy for at least the next month, so bear with my late replies... x_x) 03:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Should be using: : :I also had to add a fix because it wasn't working in userspaces. It also doesn't look too nice, but it works, at least. ;) : 23:50, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Libido and Destrudo RE:Wikipedia template RE:About what you said.. Hi! Saw your comment on the Kensuke page edit. Vol. 14 of the manga has come out in Japan, and the paragraph at the end of that section is accurate. :) (Gryphon922 (talk) 03:17, April 2, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for the welcome! I'll get the hang of this thing eventually... :D Gryphon922 (talk) 03:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Talk bubble background Here you go: Clicky. And I'm still trying to make time to get the Suite/Tabber thingy done, I just haven't been able to yet. Sowwy. >_< 01:39, April 10, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME! I'm trying to edit Asuka Langley Shiknami's page but I don't know what I'm DOING!!!! Insufficient Direction RE:Happy Birthday Bonjour HPZ - O.N.E. Je me présente, je suis Matauf, directeur d'un wiki francophone sur la série Yu-Gi-Oh! que voici: http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/ Ayant vu que vous étiez francophone et fan de cette série, je me suis permis de vous demander si vous seriez intéressé par le fait de contribuer, régulièrement ou occasionelement, sur le wiki. Cordialement. Matauf About Stuff Shikinami Edit Yo. Im going to refrain from fucking up your profile page. But what did you revert my edit on Shikinami for? Shikinami and Soryu are the same person. So give me a reason that you reverted my edit. Thats all i want to know. I guess so. Say what you want but i still have an opinion on these characters. And my name will be changed to ArtillaryMaster115 when i sign into this site. RE:Evangelion Wikia : You Can (Not) Being Active RE:Thanks...I think Happy Birthday!! Sup? In case you didn't know im the jackass who fucked up Mavericks page almost 1 year ago. But that's the past. Me and Mav have put that behind us(SOMEHOW) I figured I would stop just talking to Mav and talk to others. Well its nice getting to talk to you guys. And quick question, if you remember the edit I made on Maris age, do you agree with me? That's something I need to ask Mav ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 05:24, January 31, 2016 (UTC) RE:About the Anti-G Weapon.. (Not gonna use the talk bubble to keep consistency :P) So now we have an Anti-Godzilla weapon? Neat. Firstly, sorry for not being here most of the time, studies take away my time ('cause I'm a freakin' genius you see.) That and there's a hurricane passing next to my country. Anyways, I think it's alright, Anno is a Godzilla fanboy after all and the Evas ARE giant monsters, they're merely wearing pretty armor. By the way, have you watched the Japan Animator Expo? It's a collaboration between Studio Khara and Dwango and some shorts are directly related to Evangelion, I've been thinking if it would be correct to make an article for it but I wanted to hear your opinion first. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm two shorts short of completing the Expo. It has been very good actually and there's plenty of Eva in it. Evangelion: Another Impact is in fact one of the shorts in the collection, there's also a "making of" video showing how the short was made, the other two are "until You come to me" and "Neon Genesis IMPACTS". Oh, and the girls from Eva make a cameo appearance in the infamous ME!ME!ME! as some creepy dolls. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:54, August 6, 2016 (UTC) The Japanese Animator Expo Hallo again! Hey HPZ, I finally finished the expo and this is all I could notice that was somehow related to Evangelion. All the shorts that I mentioned before: "until You come to me", "Evangelion: Another Impact" and its making of video, "Neon Genesis Evangelion IMPACTS" (man, that was depressing). Asuka, Rei, Misato and Maya make cameo appearances as dolls in the short "ME!ME!ME!". The short "Obake-chan" uses a flute version of Komm Susser Tod. And finally, I'm not sure actually, but I think I saw both Gendo and Rei in the last few seconds of the last short of the expo, "CASSETTE Girl". Also, some of the shorts are based in the works of Moyoco Anno. So, what should we do about the expo? We already have and article about Evangelion: Another Impact, should we make articles for all the shorts just the ones that are related directly to Evangelion? ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:37, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Yui Page Refer to http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Babbersduh for further comments. Babbersduh (talk) 20:01, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Besoin d'aide Salut cher compatriot français. Je suis l'administrateur (et plus globalement le principal contributeur) de l'Evangelion Wikia FR. Je travaille principalement seul dans l'élaboration des articles et la création des templates ou de tout le bazar qui va autour. Mais le souci, c'est que je suis pas super câlé sur le sujet et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. En faite, j'aurais voulu intégré à la version française le système d'icône en haut des articles permettants de savoir à quel univers le sujet correspond. C'est quelques chose que j'ai vu sur Wookiepedia et que vous utilisez également. Cependant, regarder les codes sources de Wookiepedia ça demande des compétences que je n'ai pas (genre lire des textes en Lia, chose que je n'ai jamais compris...). Alors je me suis rendu sur Evangelion Wiki, j'ai copié le code source des modèles Template:Icon , Template:Icon/List et Template:Icon/Item , ainsi que les images nécessaires pour les faire fonctionner (je changerai probablement les images pour une garder une cohérence et une distinction graphique pour le wiki fr). Et c'est là que j'ai un problème car sur les articles, les icônes s'obstinnent à se placer à gauche et non à droite. Et j'ai beau bidouillé mes templates, rien n'y change. En consultant l'historique de Template:Icon, j'ai vu que tu étais le dernier à y avoir apporter des modifications et, apparement résolu des problèmes, donc je me tourne vers toi dans l'espoir que tu puisses m'apporter de l'aide ^^ Si c'est le cas, tu peux consulter les templates que j'ai créé pour le Wikia Fr : Modèle:Univers , Modèle:Univers/Liste , Modèle:Univers/Logo. Merci. Vandalism Nelspeedracer‎ has vandalized this wiki over 12 hours ago, creating several articles that have nothing to do with Evangelion and messing around with several existing articles as well. MarqFJA (talk) 17:58, November 3, 2018 (UTC)